<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Sight by DorkSeverus04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638206">Love at First Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04'>DorkSeverus04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is sleep deprived and stressed, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, wrw 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkSeverus04/pseuds/DorkSeverus04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. My grandfather told me before, 'Sometimes it's easier to talk to total strangers than your friends about your problems, because you have nothing to lose.' So… what I'm basically saying is…" She looked at Ruby. "I'm willing to listen, if it'll cheer you up."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WhiteRose Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby sighed as she walked into the bathroom, staring at herself for a moment before leaning over the sink to wash her face.</p>
<p>She had finished her school meeting with her father a few hours ago, and was still nervous about moving up two years of high school so early. Surely she wasn't the first to become a junior so early, but she still felt nervous and uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Not only that, but as soon as she got home, she heard that her mother and sister were in the hospital.</p>
<p>To say that she was stressed out was an understatement. She did her best to keep it together as she splashed more water on her face to calm herself down, though she didn't notice that she had also splashed some water on the person next to her.</p>
<p>"Ack! Hey! Watch where you're splashing that water!" A voice growled.</p>
<p>Ruby looked up and rubbed the water out of her eyes to see a silver haired angel standing next to her. Blushing at the thought, she rubbed her eyes again and saw a woman about two years older than her wiping herself off with a handkerchief.</p>
<p>"I swear… You need to watch what you're doing." She huffed and offered a clean handkerchief to her. "Here. Use that and stay out of trouble."</p>
<p>"Th-Thanks." Ruby blushed as she accepted the handkerchief and looked at the other woman. "Uh… I-I'll clean it and return it!"</p>
<p>"Don't bother. You just looked too upset and I thought that might cheer you up." The white haired woman waved her hand as she washed her hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" She gave Ruby a shy side-glance.</p>
<p>"Oh… I uh…" Ruby frowned as she looked away, wondering if she could talk to a stranger about it or not.</p>
<p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. My grandfather told me before, 'Sometimes it's easier to talk to total strangers than your friends about your problems, because you have nothing to lose.' So… what I'm basically saying is…" She looked at Ruby. "I'm willing to listen, if it'll cheer you up."</p>
<p>Tears swelled within Ruby's eyes. She was always awkward with people, but this person was being so nice to her! She quickly dried her eyes with her new handkerchief and smiled. "Knowing that you're here to help me is making me feel better, actually." She shifted shyly in place. "Uh… I-I'm Ruby by the way. What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Weiss." Weiss gave a small smile and offered her hand to Ruby. "Sadly, I must get going now. My grandfather is awaiting my arrival."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll go with you! As thanks for the handkerchief and making me feel a bit better." Ruby smiled as she took Weiss' hand and gave it a soft shake before letting go. <em>Her hand's so soft…</em></p>
<p>"I appreciate the offer." Weiss smiled shyly and started to walk out of the bathroom. "I hope that it's not too much trouble."</p>
<p>"Of course not!" Ruby grinned as she walked beside Weiss, wondering what to say now.</p>
<p>Weiss didn't say anything as she led the way, unsure of what to say herself, until she realized that she was at her grandfather's room. "Oh… We're here. Thank you for walking with me here."</p>
<p>"<em>This</em> is your grandfather's room?" Ruby blinked as she looked at the nameplate. <em>Nicholas Schnee.</em></p>
<p>"Yes. Is there… something wrong?" Weiss frowned, a bit uncomfortable with why Ruby seemed so surprised.</p>
<p>"Well uh…" Ruby moved to the next room over, pointing at the door. "…My mum and sis are next door."</p>
<p>Weiss blinked then looked at the name. <em>Summer Rose and Yang Xiao Long</em>. "You mean…?"</p>
<p>"I guess we're neighbors? Er, they're neighbors. Y-You know what I mean." Ruby chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.</p>
<p>"I-I suppose so." Weiss nodded in disbelief. She looked at both of the rooms before looking at Ruby again. "I guess that we'll be seeing each other more often then."</p>
<p>"Y-Yeah…" Just as Weiss was about to walk into her grandfather's room, Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand. "Wait! Please!" Ruby blushed and quickly let go of her. "Ack! S-Sorry! Uh well I uh…" She quickly pulled out her scroll. "C-Can I have your number? I-It'll be nice to hang out more, considering my mum and sister are next door to your grandfather."</p>
<p>Weiss blinked then chuckled, pulling her scroll out as well. "Alright. Though I have to catch up on my studies..."</p>
<p>"C-Can you help me? I uh... was moved up early in my school. I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Ruby felt bad that she was trying to find an excuse to spend time with Weiss, but she's really pretty! She couldn't help it!</p>
<p>"I'm a strict tutor. Do you think you can handle it?" Weiss raised a brow. "What school are you attending?"</p>
<p><em>If it means I can spend time with you, then yes</em>. "I-I can! I can learn very quickly!" Ruby blinked. "Oh uh, Beacon High. I'll be going there next week."</p>
<p>"I see. Well, we'd be seeing each other more often then." Weiss gave her number to Ruby. "After all…" She gave her a flirty smile, waving as she walked into her grandfather's room. "I'll be attending that high school as well."</p>
<p>Ruby stared at Nicolas' room in disbelief. Not only did she meet a pretty woman and made friends with her, but she's also going to the same school?!</p>
<p>Today turned out to be her lucky day!</p>
<p>She skipped into her room, receiving an odd look from her mother and sister. "What's up, Ruby? You're oddly happy." Yang raised a brow.</p>
<p>"I just made a new friend!" Ruby grinned then sat between her mother and sister's bed. "She's really pretty!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad that you made a new friend, Ruby." Summer smiled and patted her head. "Don't worry about us, and have fun at school."</p>
<p>"Alright…" Ruby held her mother's hand and looked at Yang, giving them a hug. "I love you two."</p>
<p>"We love you too, Ruby. Now… just because we're both in the hospital doesn't mean that you can neglect your health!" Summer chuckled. "You do know how to cook some food on your own, right? Be sure to ask your father if he can make you something to eat when he's not tired from work."</p>
<p>"Ahh, my poor baby sister is going to school on her own. And I can't be there to watch over her." Yang fake sobbed. "I hope that you'll be able to survive without me! Be careful of boys! They'll take advantage of a cute, little girl like you!"</p>
<p><em>Unbelievable! How can they not trust me?! </em>Ruby jumped onto her sister's lap with a whine as she looked between her mother and sister. "Mum! Yang!"</p>
<p>High school life was certainly going to be an interesting one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: And here's Day 1 of WRW. Hope that y'all enjoyed. Also no new chapter for True Self this week. Editor and friends noticed how stressed I was trying to write both the story chapters and WRW. I apologize for that. See y'all next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>